Missing My Side
by Edgechick816
Summary: The WWF divas infiltrate the Alliance, are they in for more then they barged for? VictoriaJericho, EdgeLita, MollyChristian
1. Hotel Apologies

Title: Missing My Side  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com   
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Edge/Lita.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13 (For now, it might go up later)  
  
Spoilers: Around the last couple of months of the Invasion, I'm messing with the time lines.  
  
Summary: The WWF divas infiltrate the Alliance, are they in for more then they barged for?  
  
Notes: Response to Sarah's challenge :)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
"I'm so sorry." Victoria apologized softly as she sneaked into Chris Jericho's hotel room.  
  
"It's ok." he replied from his position lying on the bed, with an ice pack on his head, "They wouldn't have really believed that we were over if you hadn't hit me with the chair." he groaned.   
  
She winced, "Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not really." he lied, sliding the ice pack onto the bed. He couldn't stand the sad look on her face.  
  
"You're lying to me, it does hurt." she sadly.  
  
"Baby, come here."   
  
She moved across the room meeting him on the bed. She sat over him, straddling his waist as he reached up to intertwine his fingers with hers, "You just had to do what you had to do."  
  
"And just why did I have to do it?" she pouted in that way he thought was so adorable.  
  
"Because the Alliance wouldn't expect us to send in a woman, they don't see women of any real value, unlike me." He smirked.   
  
"I guess they wouldn't with Stacy and Torrie around." she wrinkled her nose a little. "But why did Molly have to do this?"  
  
"So we could have the two of you hang out together and feed the info back to us. You're much safer together than apart." he stated, still playing with her fingers, "Where is Molly anyway? I haven't seen her since the show."  
  
It was Victoria's turn to smirk, "I think she went to check on Christian, you know, after kicking him in the nuts and everything."   
  
"Really?" he arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I know Molly plays Miss Wholesome, but I think she has a freak side for Christian." He smiled at her comment and pulled her down to capture her lips in a kiss.   
  
"You think everybody has a freak side."   
  
"I don't, I'm just optimistic." she said perkily, leaning into his lips again. He wrapped his arms around her, even with his headache; it wasn't going to stop him from indulging in his favorite woman. She pulled back and rested her head on his chest.   
  
"So where do you think you'll end up?" She heard him ask through the heartbeats of his chest.  
  
"Probably with Lance Storm," she sighed, "I heard he was looking for a wench."  
  
"Oh great, my girlfriend gets to parade around as Lance Storm's new wench." he said sarcastically.   
  
"Don't sound so happy." she giggled, playfully hitting his arm,  
  
"You watch out for him, I trust him about as far as Spike Dudley can throw him."  
  
"Didn't you guys used to tag?"  
  
"Yeah, and I used to work for Paul Heyman too." he said, disdain evident in his voice.  
  
"Let's not think about that, Paul Heyman is yucky." She looked at him, making a face.  
  
"You know you're really cute when you do that." He kissed her nose.   
  
"Well, at least it's not as bad as the rumors of what Molly has to do." she pushed herself to a sitting position, putting her hands on her hips in her best superhero pose, "Mighty Molly!!"  
  
"What!!" he laughed out loud.  
  
"Apparently, Shane Helms is getting a superhero gimmick, and Molly's going to be his sidekick."  
  
"That'll make for a couple of interesting months." he laughed again.  
  
"Yeah," she said softly, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, "I'm sorry about the chair." she whispered, brushing some loose blonde hairs out of his face, "You wouldn't hit me with a chair, would you?" She asked.  
  
"No baby, I wouldn't hit you with a chair." he said, stroking her long raven hair, "I'd never."  
  
"But—"   
  
"Even though almost everyone thinks you're a trader, I still won't." he said gently. "I care way too much to let anything happen to you." His fingertips softly traced her features. She looked straight into his crystal blue eyes, knowing that he was speaking the truth.  
  
"You know this isn't going to be easy." she said after a beat.  
  
"I know." he sighed as she rested her head on his chest once more, enjoying the feeling of being in her boyfriend's arms.   
  
A/N: Reviews please, my muses live off them. 


	2. The Life and Times

Title: Missing My Side  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Edge/Lita.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13 (For now, it might go up later)  
  
Spoilers: Around the last couple of months of the Invasion, I'm messing with the time lines.  
  
Summary: The WWF divas infiltrate the Alliance, are they in for more then they barged for?  
  
Notes: Response to Sarah's challenge :)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Chris walked to the locker room that Edge and Christian were sharing for tonight's Smackdown!. He could hear music being played from outside the door. He guessed it was Lita's boom box that she sometimes brought on trips.  
  
He opened the door, only to find Edge and Lita freak dancing to Michael Jackson's "Don't Stop Till You Get Enough"   
  
"Thanks for the imagery." he groaned at the sight of them.  
  
"Welcome." she laughed, turning her attention back to the man she was dancing with.  
  
"How do you ignore them?" he asked Christian, who was sitting on a couch in the corner reading a book.  
  
"Years of practice." he responded without looking up.   
  
"Oh please," Lita said hitting the stop button on the player, "he's just over there imagining it's him and Molly doing it."  
  
"Excuse me." Christian lifted an eyebrow over his book, "What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Come on man." said Edge sitting down with Lita's head on his lap, absentmindedly stroking her hair, "We all know you have thing for Molly."  
  
"I do not, I just think she's a sweet girl." he defended himself.  
  
"I heard she went to apologize to you on Monday for kicking you in the balls." piped up Jericho.  
  
Christian blushed sinking into the couch, muttering something about Victoria not being able to keep her mouth shut.  
  
"I don't even want to imagine how THAT went." Lita exclaimed, "I'm sorry I kicked your balls, I'll help you make them feel better." Lita said in her best high-pitched Molly voice. Evoking laughs from everyone in he room, except Christian.  
  
"Are you calling the lady a ho?" Christian asked, officially abandoning his book by throwing it on a table. Not that he could read it with the three of them cackling.  
  
"No, I'm saying all men want a woman in public and a freak in private...Well, except Chris who wants a freak all the time." she stated dryly as Chris flipped her off. "I'm just saying that she probably knows more than she leads on."  
  
"And speaking of people with no sex lives, how you holding up, Chris?" Edge asked, his fingers still entangled in Lita's hair with his other hand running over her hips and waist.  
  
"I just sold my girlfriend to the Alliance to be Lance Storm's tramp, I'm feeling just peachy." he shot with sarcasm in his voice.   
  
"Don't worry, it's just for a couple of months." said Christian. "You probably won't even notice."  
  
"This is coming from someone who hasn't had sex in so long he doesn't even remember what a woman feels like." he gestured toward Christian, who was giving him the evil eye. Edge was just cracking up.   
  
"And you!" Edge's laughter ceased as he was targeted by Jericho; "you get to cop a feel whenever you like. You have no idea what I'm giving up for this company." he said as he dramatically dropped into a chair.  
  
"Them's the breaks kid." said Edge.  
  
"The life and times of a sexually frustrated Chris Jericho." Lita sighed shaking her head, "Come on, let's go find somewhere to have sex before the show starts." Edge just shrugged as she lead him out of the room.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Chris asked wearing a look of disgust.  
  
"If you're them, probably." Christian shrugged going back to his book. "At least now they have the common courtesy to have sex in another room."  
  
A/N: Review, you know you want to. :) 


	3. Warning Signs

Title: Missing My Side  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Edge/Lita.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13 (For now, it might go up later)  
  
Spoilers: Around the last couple of months of the Invasion, I'm messing with the time lines.  
  
Summary: The WWF divas infiltrate the Alliance, are they in for more then they barged for?  
  
Notes: Response to Sarah's challenge :)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Molly groaned lowly as Paul Heyman entered the room.  
  
"Just shut up and smile, Blondie." Victoria shot back playfully at her friend before turning around to Heyman, smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Hello ladies," he greeted each with a handshake vaguely reminiscent of a slug crawling on them, "how are my two favorite defectors?"  
  
"Great, I'm so glad I dumped that loser Jericho, he was holding me back." Victoria said, wishing for the moment she could be in his arms again.  
  
"I know, he's been a womanizing pig for years, I always thought you're too good for him." Heyman said, then gazed at Molly, "Miss pure wholesome Molly, let me have a look at you." He grabbed her by her hand and spun her around. She tried not to vomit as she felt his wondering eyes on her. "Perfect." he smiled sleazily. "Now, letme go get the fine gentlemen you two will be working with." As he left the room momentarily, Molly shot Victoria a 'this is going to suck, isn't it?' look. To which her only response was to close her eyes and nod.  
  
Heyman returned a few moments later with two people in tow.  
  
"Now Molly," Heyman started, "this is the Hurricane, our brand new superhero, and I think you'd be just perfect as his new sidekick." he said enthusiastically.  
  
"Citizen Molly," he swirled into his best superhero pose, "I am the Hurricane." he shook her hand. This was definitely someone who had too much of Heyman's Kool-Aid "I vow to protect your pure and wholesome nature from the likes the WWF and the evil Christian."   
  
Molly faked a smile, while secretly cringing. She had come down and interfered in Christian's US title match against Rhyno, costing him the match. Shane told her he didn't want anymore title belts leaving the Alliance and her job on Raw was to make sure it didn't happen, no one would expect Molly Holly to break up a match. She'd hurt Christian, not the other way around. Even though he told her was fine when she'd apologized afterward, she still felt bad about it. He was always sweet to her and she hated having to do that to him.  
  
"Golly gee gumdrops, you'd do that for me?" was her sugary sweet response, throwing out any semblance of herself for the goody-two-shoes image she was associated with. "That's swell."  
  
"Come, Citizen Molly, let show you to the Hurri-cave." he said as he whisked her off and out of the room.  
  
"Nice to know they get along." Heyman rubbed his chubby little hands together like he was about to get laid. "Now Victoria, this is Lance Storm." The man approached her, circling her like a vulture to it's prey, his eyes wandering slowly up and down her body as though she was a piece of meat on a rack. Chris had warned her about him being a creep, the pervert thing was new. His eyes met with Paul Heyman's.  
  
"Very nice Paul, I like her." His eyes still scanning her, "I think Victoria and I will get along just fine." He was so close she could feel his breath on her, making her skin crawl, she slipped half a step to the side.  
  
"I'll just leave you two to get acquainted." he left room, probably to find a new plaything.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Victoria, I don't normally take Chris Jericho's leftovers, but it is a damn shame he let you go." His voice covered in trails of smile, his hands wandering in her raven hair. She grabbed his hand in hers, quickly removing it from her hair.  
  
"He didn't let me go, I dumped his ass." she said firmly.  
  
"Just tell me something." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "How did it feel to hit Jericho with a steel chair?"   
  
She shuttered inwardly at the memory, as well a Storm's close proximity to her body. She'd accompanied Chris to the ring that night on RAW for his tag match with Rock against RVD and Shane. Right before the end of the match, RVD had the Rock on the outside with the referee distracted. She grabbed a steel chair from ringside, slid in the ring and nailed Jericho with it, the sound of steel cracking against skin, broke her heart as she watched him fall to the mat. She threw the chair out of the ring before jumping off the apron over to Shane's corner. As she watched Rob Van Dam go up for a Five Star Frog Splash on her boyfriend's prone body, she noticed a cut on Jericho forehead, nothing that needed stitches, but she knew it was a mark she'd made. She breathed a sigh of relief as the ref counted the pin, ending her torture, as she walked back celebrating with the Alliance, leaving the man she longed for bloody in ring.   
  
And after Kurt Angle gotten screwed out the Championship belt by a defecting Commissioner William Regal, it was the worst night for the WWF to date. The only bright spot being the fact that the Hardys won the WCW tag belts off of Booker T and Test, but she had a feeling that wouldn't be the last they'd see of them.  
  
She folded her arms over chest protectively, before snapping her head to met Lance's eyes, which were spouting nothing but hatred.   
  
"It was better than sex." she said confidently, her eyes flashing dangerously.   
  
"Good, nice to know we're on the same page." A sleazy smile formed on his lips, still close enough to her that she was almost sure he was trying to smell her hair, "We're done for now, you can go." he dismissed her like a lady in waiting.  
  
She left the room, still feeling his eyes training on her, sighing as she leaned against the door.  
  
This was going to suck, wasn't it?  
  
A/N: You know the drill: Reviews a plenty :) 


	4. An Allay

Title: Missing My Side  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Edge/Lita.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13 (For now, it might go up later)  
  
Spoilers: Around the last couple of months of the Invasion, I'm messing with the time lines.  
  
Summary: The WWF divas infiltrate the Alliance, are they in for more then they barged for?  
  
Notes: Response to Sarah's challenge :)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
"How goes it with the Hurricane?" Victoria asked, arching an eyebrow at Molly as they enter the Diva's locker room, which was currently empty. They still didn't understand why all the women almost always share a dressing room.  
  
"Ugh, he's been sniffing comic book fumes for too long, something about letting them breathe..." replied Molly in disgust, while Victoria stifled a laugh. "What about you?"  
  
"Lance Storm: a creep and a pervert, I was warned but apparently not enough." she sighed.   
  
Suddenly the locker room door slammed opened, "Evil bastard." spat Stacy Keibler as she entered the room, throwing her Dudley glasses against the wall, she was already dressed for tonight's show.   
  
"What's griping your ass?" snapped Victoria. Stacy whipped her head around, taking in the sight of the two divas before her for the first time.  
  
"Paul Heyman, but that's nothing new or special, he's always on someone's ass." she dead panned with a scowl, "But that's not my problem, well, not at the moment anyway." she sighed defeated, sitting down on a bench, putting her head into her hands and rubbing her forehead, "Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here."  
  
Victoria eyed the other woman before exchanging a glance with Molly. She had never cared much for Stacy Keibler, but she was here to make friends, not enemies, and get as much intelligence out of them that she could, now seemed like a pretty good time to start. She pulled out a chair from the vanity table and sat down across from Stacy,  
  
"You wanna vent, so vent." Victoria offered.  
  
Stacy lift her head, glaring at the diva in front of her, she had no reason to trust her, but then again, no real reason not to, plus, she had nothing to lose. "Well, Torrie was supposed to get Commissioner Regal to help jump sides at No Mercy, but after Monday you see the difficulty in that."  
  
"I thought you and Torrie hated each other." She stated evenly, masking her initial shock.   
  
Stacy shook head "Nope, the whole thing just an act. I know she can be a little slutty sometimes, but there are some places even she won't go and the other week Paul Heyman went too far."  
  
"What happened?" she chanced asking, Stacy seemed pretty willing to her tell everything.  
  
"He called her into his office and basically tried to force himself on her. When she said no, he threatened her job and some shit like that. It probably would have been worst if Rob Van Dam hadn't walk in, he said he needed to talk to Paul, but we both knew he just trying to get her out of there."  
  
Victoria nodded, she had heard a rumor that Torrie was screwing Heyman and Rob walked in on them, obviously the incident in question. She'd always thought that Torrie and Stacy were both tramps, she was very quickly reassessing her judgment, especially for Stacy.   
  
"What a complete dick." Molly said spitefully, speaking for the first time since Stacy entered the room. She had left the talking to Victoria, who had a knack for getting information out of people, much like her boyfriend, Chris, albeit with less violence.  
  
"I know." said Stacy looking over at Molly then back to Victoria, "After that, Torrie decided she couldn't stay in the Alliance anymore and I didn't wanna be here by myself. So when she left with Tajiri. She was going to get Regal to help me out, but that's obviously not going to work anymore. Now, I have no where to go and I still have that stupid match next Sunday." she groaned, pulling at her hair. Knowing Heyman would probably want to personally help her pick out her ring attire for her lingerie match.  
  
"That's all well and good Stacy, but what makes you think that I wouldn't get up now and go tell Shane about your plans to defect to the WWF?"  
  
Stacy raised her head and gave a knowing smirk, "Because I know you both had a meeting with Heyman this afternoon and unless you two are total skanks, which you don't appear to be,"  
  
"Thanks." said Victoria dryly.  
  
"Then you couldn't possibly want to give Heyman any kind of advantage on any diva." she finished. The other two women stayed silent, letting Stacy know she had called their bluff.   
  
"Besides if you did tell them," she said standing up and walking over to the glasses she had thrown at the wall, "They'd probably have the Dudleys put me through a table. I don't really have a death wish, but if it gets me out of here faster..." she trailed off, adjusting the glasses before putting them on. "Anyway, if you can think of a way to get me the hell out of here without trading sexual favors and with minimal bodily harm, feel free to tell pass them my way." said Stacy, exiting the room, leaving Victoria and Molly alone once again.   
  
"That was some disturbing shit."  
  
"For starters." scoffed Molly.   
  
"Did she actually suggest going through a table?" She asked in amazement as she stood up. She and Molly both knew first hand what it was like going through a table, not an experience either wanted to repeat.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"So what do you make of that?" Victoria asked, folding her arms across her chest.  
  
"That's a really desperate woman who's knee deep in it." Molly stated.  
  
"True," a devious smile crept across Victoria lips, "but I think we just found ourselves a new ally."   
  
A/N: Bring on the reviews, the more reviews, the sooner you get chapters. 


	5. Attacks and Encounters

Title: Missing My Side  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
E-mail: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairings: Victoria/Jericho, Molly/Christian, Edge/Lita.  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG13 (For now, it might go up later)  
  
Spoilers: Around the last couple of months of the Invasion, I'm messing with the time lines.  
  
Summary: The WWF divas infiltrate the Alliance, are they in for more then they barged for?  
  
Notes: Response to Sarah's challenge :)  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Lita sat alone on the bench rocking back and forth slightly as she watched what was happening on the monitor. The Hurricane and his new sidekick Might Molly had come out with an open challenge for his European title, convinced that he could beat anyone, anytime, anywhere. She had to admit, she felt much better having Molly with him. Yes, he was Alliance, but he was also her friend once upon a time. Alliance or not, she knew Molly was better off.  
  
Now Victoria was who she worried was about. She knew her other friend was teaming up with Lance Storm and this did not make her happy. She'd been hearing horror stories about him ever since her ECW days, and even more since she'd met Chris. She didn't know how he was dealing with this. He was giving his girlfriend right into the hands of the enemy, of his enemy. She imagined Stephanie went though the trouble of finding out everyone Jericho had bad blood with and put Victoria with the one that was going to him hurt the most. While the list was long, Lance was definitely near the top.  
  
He and Victoria may have only been going out for a few months (six to be exact), but Jericho had already developed an over-protectiveness over her. And despite the fact that she could take care of herself, she knew Victoria liked that fact that Chris was overprotective. It's a nice feeling knowing that when the whole world is out to get you, that there's someone who want to keep you safe.  
  
She watched intently as Christian made his way down to the ring. She was expecting this, with Molly at ringside Christian insisted on being the one to challenge the Hurricane, saying that he'd make sure that nothing happened to her. It was obvious that they liked each other, everybody was waiting for them to hook up, Jericho even had a bet going.  
  
She saw Molly flinch as Christian took a spinning heel kick to the back of the head. Poor girl, she hated sitting there watching Christian get her hurt for the sake of trying to keep her unharmed.  
  
"YES!" Lita shouted as Christian got the upper hand, nailing the Unprettier on the superhero wannabe. She leaned forward nearly falling off the bench, counting along with the ref,  
  
"1...2... Shit." she gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Booker T and Test had come down to the ring, shoving Molly down and heading straight for Christian, with a steel chair. She watched as Test slam the implement on to Christian. She got up to run out and help him, not really sure what she would do, but she couldn't just sit there a watch them destroy her friend. She saw a bright flash of blonde and royal blue. She relaxed slightly, knowing that Edge was out there help is tag team partner, but she chewed her lip as this meant both her boys were in danger.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief as Edge nailed Test with a Spear, driving the other man into the ring post, As Test and Booker T retreated, Edge quickly when to Christian. Lita's mind was racing a million miles a second, but one thing she was sure of; she had to get to the boys. With no more thought, she raced for the door, only discover that her path was blocked.  
  
"Miss Lita, what do we have here?" The man said smoothly.  
  
She groaned in frustration, "Get out of my way, Paul."  
  
Heyman simply smiled at her, "I can't remember you ever being this eager when you worked for me?"  
  
"I wasn't, now MOVE!" she shouted, trying to push past him, but he only further blocked her exit.  
  
"Now why not, wasn't I a good boss? Didn't I treat you like a man should treat a woman?" he asked, bring his fingers up to play with her hair. She quickly slapped it away. "You know, I would have never picked you as one to go for the pretty boy type, but I guess I misjudged you."  
  
"You've misjudged a lot of things, like the distance my knee will be from your groin if you don't get the fuck out of my way!" she yelled, trying to force her way through the door again.  
  
"I see you still have that fire, it's one of the reasons I hired you, I did always wonder if that carried into the bedroom." he smirked. She had just about enough of this and was ready to make good on her promise.  
  
"I strongly suggest you leave her alone." Came a new and dangerously low voice. Heyman turned around and smiled, "Edge, Why I was just—"  
  
"Leaving." he finished for him. " If you don't do so in the next two seconds, I'll show you how to make nice with my boots and a steel chair." Heyman held his hands up in surrender. "Lita and I were just having a nice little chat, but I'll leave now." He walked out the door. Edge kept his eyes on him till he was out of sight. He turned back and instantly, she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Baby, are you ok? I saw what happened to Christian...and... I was going out there, but then I saw you...oh my god...how's Christian? I tried to get out there, but Heyman and..." Her words was spastic and panic laced.  
  
"Shh," he soothed, gently cradling her, "I'm fine, I'm fine. What about you, are ok?" he asked her softly. Coming back to his locker room and finding Paul Heyman there didn't make him happy at all. He knew his girlfriend had an rather unpleasant history with him, the fact that he would even come near her made him want to punch out a wall.  
  
"I'm ok now that you're here, I was just worried about you guys. How's Christian?" she asked, resting her head against his chest.  
  
"He's fine, he more pissed then hurt." he told her  
  
"He saw Test push Molly, didn't he?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah, you know how he is when it comes to her."  
  
She looked up and gave him a half smile "Just about as insanely overprotective as you are of me?"  
  
"Something like that." he smiled softly, glad that to see her smiling again.  
  
"So this means he going to do something stupid?" He didn't answer, instead kissing her sweetly. She pulled back exhaling at tiny breath on lips. She always loved his kisses, ever since the first time his lips touched hers. She looked up at the man she loved, his green eyes sparkling. She smiled at him again.  
  
"I take it that means you're both going to do something stupid?"  
  
He couldn't help the grin that came to his face, she knew him way too well. "We kinda made a match against them at No Mercy."  
  
She rolled her eyes and smacked him playfully on the chest. "What the kiss for? To distract me?"  
  
"Yeah, did it work?"  
  
"Maybe a little." she said with the most adorable pout. He leaned down, enjoying the closeness to her as he kissed her softly on lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his bare chest, deepening the sensations. She let out a soft giggle against his lips, playing with the loose tresses of his blonde hair.   
  
"Better?' he whispered after the kiss broke.  
  
She nodded, "Much." she breathed, "We better go check on Christian, seeing as he has a match to get ready for."  
  
"He's fine, I promise." he said, seeing the concern in her eyes. She let him put his arm around her and led her out of the room. She was still feeling uneasy about something, she always knew Heyman was a slimy bastard, but if he tried what he just did, knowing that Edge was going to come back, then what would he do to the other girls who had no one to save them?  
  
A/N: it's been awhile since I updated this, Reviews would be nice :) 


End file.
